Witches World
by Dreamstreet 4 ever
Summary: Faternal Twins Jessica and Amanda move in next door to ron weasly. Is the love Jessie finds true or is it all a lie. Who really loves Jessie. and what happens when an ex shows up r&r if you don't i won't write more.
1. We're Moving!

"Mom this is so unfair" 13 year old witch Jessica cried indignantly. "I mean why do we have to move now we have friends I have a boyfriend we don't want to move" Amanda cried on the verge of tears. Amanda and Jessica are fraternal twins which means that they were born the same day but they don't look alike. "I know you two don't like it but we have to your father got transferred at the ministry so we have to move" her mother said exasperated. They had been through this since the announcement of the move and they were moving tomorrow. "You know if you two would actually try to find some good in this you would, and you might even have fun ; Now are you done packing?" there father asked. "No" the twins both said at the same time. "Then get up there" there mother yelled. 

"What are you gona tell Jake" Jessie asked her sister. "I really don't know how about, Hi Jake I'm moving halfway across the world so our 2 year relationship is over" Amanda said sarcastically. "I guess basically that's the gist of it. Amanda cheer up I'm sure there will be tons of hot guys at Hogwarts and if were lucky well move in next to one" Jessie laughed trying to cheer her sister up. "Yea I guess your right, but I still got to tell Jake" Amanda reminder her. "Good luck" Jessie laughed. Amanda went down stairs to call Jake while Jessie packed up the rest of her stuff. About ten minutes later Amanda walked in with tears in her eyes. "Well what happened" Jessie asked. "He said that I couldn't leave I told him that I didn't have a choice. Then he said I love you and good bye and he hung up the phone." Amanda told her. "Well at least he wasn't really mad" Jessie said trying to look at the bright side of things. "Yea I guess so" Amanda nodded getting back to packing. 

"Girls dinner" their mother called. "coming" they both yelled. They scrambled down stairs and sat in the dinning room on the floor. "So you two got a better attitude about moving yet?" there father asked. "Yea I'm actually excited about going to Hogwarts." Jessie said smiling. "What's wrong Amanda?" mom asked walking in with pizza. "I called Jake today and told him that we had to break up." Amanda told her. "Oh honey I'm sorry I forgot you hadn't told him yet. How did he take it?" Her mom asked. "Better then I thought he would." Amanda told them "What about you and Steven?" Mom asked Jessie. "Mom Steven broke up with me a month ago for Genevieve." Jessie laughed. "Oh I didn't know how come you didn't tell me." Her mom asked. "I forgot I guess" Jessie smiled. "You didn't forget" Amanda laughed "You just didn't want mom to know because she thought you and Steven where so perfect for each other" Amanda laughed hysterically "Amanda shut up evil sisters" Jessie muttered "Quit fighting you two" their father scolded. They shut up quickly they didn't want to be grounded when they were moving.

Later that night Jessie and Amanda where lying in bed but they were wide awake. "Jessie are you awake" Amanda asked. "Yea I can't sleep" Jessie told her. "Me neither" Amanda laughed. "I'm excited about moving but I'm scared about starting at a new school" Jessie told her sister. "I know how you feel I mean we're not gona know anyone it's kinda scary" Amanda agreed. "We got to get to sleep Jessie tomorrow we're moving we're gona need our energy." Amanda yawned. "Good-night Amanda" Jessie laughed hitting her with a pillow. "Hey what was that for" Amanda asked. "Your the one gabbing shut up and we might be able to sleep" Jessie yelled in a whisper. After a quick and silent pillow fight both girls lay down and were asleep. 


	2. Getting There

****

"Jessica Amanda move it we're gona miss the plane" their mother called desperately. "Mom where is the hair spray" Jessie called as Amanda bound down the steps ready and rear in to go. "I have it" mom answered. Jessie ran down the stairs and grabbed the hair spray. "Wow Jessie you expecting to see someone" Asked her sister. "You never know" Jessie winked. "Yea she's going guy scouting when we get there" her mom teased. "No they can come to me" Jessie laughed. "Ok you ladies ready if we don't move it we'll miss the plane." their dad laughed. "Yea just let us get one thing." Amanda and Jess both said at the same time. They said walking over to a wall in the living room. They both said a spell at the exact same time and a door appeared on the wall. Jessie opened the wall and pulled out two books she handed one to Amanda. "There we go now we're ready" Jessie smiled looking at her photo album.

As they got in the care there were whispered good-byes to the old home. "Daddy where are we moving any way" Amanda asked. Their dad smiled it was the first interest they had shown. "In a quaint little house right outside the village Ottery St Catchapole" dad explained. "How many houses are around us" Jessie asked. "Three I thing" their mother informed. "Hopefully full of hot guys" Jessie laughed and even though Amanda missed Jake she couldn't help but laugh. "Hey do I have to lock you two up" their dad joked. "Daaaaaddd" the girls wined. "Your fathers just joking" their mother said sternly. Jessie laughed mom was great she thought. She started looking at her photo album when she came to a picture of her and Steven. "Jessie honey what wrong" asked her mother. "O nothing I'm fine" she laughed half heartedly shutting the book. 

As the girls boarded the plane with their parents the girls had a strange feeling that they were being watched. "Do you have that strange feeling...." Jessica started to say "that we're being watched." Amanda finished. Jessie nodded searching for the source. "look" Amanda gestured to Jessie. A old man in a green trench coat sat near them when he realized the they had seen him he looked away. Jessie and Amanda started laughing as they found their seats. Some people were just plain weird. The flight was boring up until they showed a movie. Something about a ship sinking they didn't pay much attention.

It was around 2 pm when they arrived at the London airport. Amanda and Jessie flipped a coin to se who got to ride in the moving truck with Dad. (Jessie won) On the way there they passed barns and stables and tons of big old houses. Then they came to the village that they had to pass through. It was a small quaint one horse town. The kind of place that everyone knows everyone ,and know one has any secrets. Thank god we're just passing through Jessie though. She didn't like it there. As they left town they came to a small hill. About halfway up the hill you could see the tops of the houses.

When they finally got to the top of the hill there were 3 houses . "The one in the middle is ours" Mom told them. I t was a large ranch looking type house. There was a barn in the back with a fence. The house was huge on the inside and had a loft like top floor that had steps that folded up into the ceiling. This room the twins quickly clamed as their bed room. As they explored the loft they found a small room right above it that a winding staircase led to. The girls easily turned it into an owlery for the family owls. After carrying a couple boxes upstairs there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it" Amanda cried. 


	3. Chemistry?

Read and Review n e Idea's let me know and check back to see if I used them.--Angel

"o so Amanda's excited about all the hot guys of our neighbor hood is she" Jessie called laughing to her sister laughing. What a goof Amanda thought as she ran to the door and swung it open smiling. "Hi I'm Ron" the stranger said extending his hand. Amanda smiled nervously and managed to utter "uh". He looked to be about 13 14 and was about and inch taller that her with flaming red spiked hair and freckles. Jessie walked near the door seeing her sister in an odd situation quickly jumped in to help her. "Hi Hi my names Jessica" she piped in brightly. "Hi my names Ron" he introduced himself. "My names Amanda" she told him finally put her eyes back in her head and regaining her voice. "I live next door." he smiled pointing towards his house. Amanda realized his British accent very cute in her opinion. "Would you like to come in" Amanda asked. "No actually I was wondering if you two wanted to play Quidditch." he asked looking at the both of them. "Sure" the both said at the same time and laughed. "I'll get the brooms Manda " Jessie smiled running towards the broom closet.

"Hey Amanda you want your broom or not" she said walking up to Amanda in the Weaslys paddock. "Noooooo you think" Amanda said sarcastically taking her broom. Just as she did Jessie sped quickly into the air just as Fred and George came out Ron's older twin brothers. "Ron who's this " Fred asked. "o Amanda this is Fred and George my brothers" Ron said pointing at his brothers. "hi" was heard from all three. Just then the quaffle fell from the sky and hit Fred smack on the head knocking him to the ground. "OMG" Jessica screamed shooting straight to the ground jumping off her broom. Is he ok" Amanda asked as Jessie pulled off her coat and put it under his head. "I dunno; What's his name." she asked. "Fred" George told her. "Fred Fred can you hear me" Jess said loudly. Fred gave a groan of pain as he moved his head and opened his eyes to see Jessie above him. "An angel" he muttered dazed. Jessie blush profusely and Amanda giggled. "Oy Fred you alive" George shouted snapping him back to reality. "What happened to my head" Fred asked groaning with pain trying to get up. "Well I accidentally dropped the quaffle and it landed on your head." Jessie explained helping him to his feet, "And you are" he asked handing her her coat. "Jessica I'm Amanda's twin sister" she explained.

After they finished playing Quidditch Mrs. Weasly inviting them in for lemonade. "Introduce me to your new friends" Mrs. Weasly said to her sons, "O this is Amanda and this is Jessie." Ron told his mother. "Hi nice to meet you." the girls both said at the same time they laughed they were always doing that. Mrs. Weasly smiled warmly handing them glasses of lemonade. "So who are your parents" asked Mrs. Weasly. "Our dads Jonathon Young" Amanda told her Mrs. Weasly got wide eyed. "And our mom's Rose Young." Jessie told her. "You mean to say that your father is the new minister of magic" Mrs. Weasly asked. "Yes" Amanda and Jessie said at the same time. "I better tell your father boys I'll be right back." Mrs. Weasly told her kids out of the kitchen. "Why does she need to tell your dad" Amanda asked Ron. "Well our dad works for the ministry muggle protection." Ron told her. "Arthur Weasly I herd dad talk about him said he worked so hard that whatever loony bin that was his boss before was a total idiot for not giving him a raise sooner said first day on the job that that man's getting a raise." Jessie said in a hushed voice. "Bloody Hell" Ron said shaking his head in disbelief. "How much of a raise" asked George. "Well by what I herd a big on he said he's raising it to 8 galleons an hour and 10 galleons and hour when he works raids." Jessie explained. "Bloody Hell" now Fred and George were impressed. 

After they talked a while longer the girls went over in to their yard. It was getting dark and Amanda and Ron where flirting playing with filibuster fireworks. Standing watching them was getting a little sickening so she lay down and watched the stars and the fireworks. As she lay the grass pondering to herself she was surprised how warm she was fore she had on a belly shirt. When all of a sudden she saw a glowing to her left. Surprised she sat up to see one of the twins with a portable fire in a jar sitting beside her. "Hi Fred" Jessie smiled laying back down. "How'd you know it was me most of the time my moms the only one who can tell us apart." He laughed. "I dunno I just know guess it's just one of those things like me and my sister knowing what the other is thinking or saying things at the same time" she smiled "Yea I know how that is" Fred laughed. Jessie looked over to see her sister holding hands with Ron Jessie giggled. "What is it?" Fred asked. "I guess that Jason is long forgotten" she smiled pointing at Amanda. "Who's Jason" asked Fred. "Her ex back home it wasn't what you would call a pretty break up I'm just glad to see that she's happier." Jessie explained "What about you though" Fred asked staring at her she looked at him and they just stared at each other for a while.

"Hello" George laughed plopping down between Jessie and Fred. "Hi George" Jessie and Fred said at the same time they laughed. Jessie sat up when she realized George was looking at her for some reason she didn't like it when he stared at her. "I'll be right back I'm gona get my sweater." Jessie said as she stood up. When she was out of ear shot George and Fred started fighting. "Know what Fred stay away from her she's mine" George nastily said to Fred. "She's not and object it's her choice who she belongs to:" Fred said glaring at his brother. Fred got up and walk back to his house. "You just remember that" Fred told him as he did so. When Jessica came back Fred was gone "Where's Fred" she asked George. "He went back in the house." George told her smiling "Oh well I need to get back in to byes" she said turning and walking back to her porch. George sat there as the fire died feeling as though he had lost this battle.


	4. I'm gona kill him

"Jessie wake up!" Amanda hollered for the third time without any effect on her sleeping sister. "Jessie Fred's here" Amanda called laughing as her sister sprang from her bed. Seeing that the man in the moon was more there then Fred she glared at her sister. "Your so mean you know that" she shook her head at her sister. "Well mom told me I had to wake you up before I could go." she said matter of factly. "Oh and where are you going." Jessica asked. Amanda blushed. "Ron and I are going for a walk down to the village and maybe get some ice cream." Amanda told her. "O well be careful and be home by curfew and no kissing." Jessica said imitating their mother. "Amanda laughed so hard she felt sore, "Yes mother" she laughed some more. "Well I'm up now" Jessica laughed quickly throwing on her flare jeans and flannel belly shirt. "Have fun" Jessie called to her sister as she walked out the loft door. "Sreeeeee" was herd from a ball of feathers as it flew threw the window. "Errol" Jessie laughed as she walked over to the bird lying on the floor. Relieving the old thing of it's package and carrying it up to the small owlery above her room. She sat the bird by the water dish and looked at the letter it was for her father. Quickly running down stairs she gave the letter to her dad. he was just walking out the door. "You might wanna check out the barn to day" he said with a wink an apparated away.

Pondering what her father said she walked back up to the owlery she found Errol asleep. She wrote a quick note to Mrs. Weasly 

Dear Mrs. Weasly 

You might want to be careful with Errol he delivered the letter that was for my dad to me by accident I gave it to him but still I thought you should know.

Jessica 

P.S Good morning

She woke up Errol who gave her a dirty look and reluctantly took the letter. "Don't be mad at me your the one who went to sleep" she laughed he snapped playfully and flew away. Going back to what her dad said she walked downstairs. " Jessie do you want some waffles." her mother asked. "No thanks" she said grabbing a donut and running out the door to the barn 'wow it's still dark only amanda would wake me up at sunrise' Jessie thought to herself. She saw some movement in the barn she walked in and saw a horse a chestnut colored horse. "Knock Knock" Fred said as he entered the barn. " Good morning to you to." Jessie laughed. "Did you see your sister this morning with Ron." Fred asked. "No and thank god I didn't their so friggin lovey dovey makes me wana puke" she laughed. "I know what you mean she giggles like the whole time she's around him." Fred told her. "I know no one can be that funny." Jessie shook her head. "My mom got your note" Fred told her. " O she did good I was afraid Errol was gona pass out." she giggled . "I know he's ancient." Fred laughed. 'Now I know what to get you for your birthday' she thought. "Hey you wanna see the owlery" Jessie asked . "Sure" Fred smiled following Jessie to the house.

"What kind of Ice Cream you want" Ron asked. "Chocolate" Amanda told him. they were walking to the shop hand in hand. "When we go to diagon alley you wait the ice cream there is the best." he explained handing her the ice cream cone. "So what's with your sister and my brothers" he asked. "Don't you know" Amanda asked cocking her head to the side. "No my brothers don't talk to me about stuff like that." Ron explained. "Oh well she likes Fred she says and I quote 'there's just something about him and his eyes' and well supposedly George likes her thats about what I know" she told him. "oh cuz saw them talking last night and I think Fred likes her." he said sadly. "Why is that bad." Amanda asked . "Cuz he has a girlfriend at Hogwarts." Ron told her. Amanda looks at him in horror. "Oh my god" Amanda whispered.

"So how do you have an owlery" Fred asked "you'll see" she smiled pulling the steps down to her room. "This is me and Amanda's room" she said walking to the middle of the room where a set of spiral stairs that lead to the owlery. "And these stairs lead to the owlery" she said motioning for him to follow her. They walked up the stairs to a small room one wall that face the west was doors that led to a balcony. and the wall to the east had perches for the three family owls. "Wo this is so cool" he said in awe looking around the room. "Check this out" she smiled lead it to the doors and on to the balcony. "Wow" he said as his eyes met the sunrise. "It's beautiful isn't it." she smiled. "Yes it is" he smiled staring at her. "She turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at her. "Jessie I" he started moving closer to her. "uh" she managed backing up against the balcony rail. They stood there for a while staring at each other. " Jessie I... I..." he said then he kissed her full on the mouth. She put her arm around his neck and he put his arms around her back and pulled her close. 

"Well I've got to tell her before she does something that she'll regret." Amanda apologized as the reached the top of the hill. "Like what" Ron asked. "Like that" Amanda pointed at her sister on the balcony with Fred. "OMG i' m gona kill him he said he was gona tell her and he kisses her what a player what a..." Ron started to freak. "Chill Ron Chill out I wanna kick his ass first" Amanda flipped out. As they both stood there watching Jessie and Fred talked then they saw Jessie in a fit of anger slap Fred and start yelling. He grabbed her and kissed her she tried to push away but he was stronger then her and she couldn't pull away. "OMG Ron come Ron we gotta get up there" Amanda cried bolting for the house. Jessie finally got the strength and she pulled away. "You jerk how dare you tell me you love me then tell e you have a girlfriend and she punched him right in the eye and ran down stairs out the house crying.


End file.
